


Unwinding Heart

by pearlwings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Loki Redemption, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwings/pseuds/pearlwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sits on the throne of Asgard disguised as Odin believing that he has avoided Thanos and is finally happy. Little did he know how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only an Illusion

            Torchlight danced upon Loki’s golden armor as he walked through the dim halls of Asgard. It was deserted except for the few guards wandering through the corridors, looking wistfully through the windows at the city below, wishing they could join their comrades. Many of the residents had abandoned the stuffy castle to enjoy the cool summer night.

            “My king,” a guard straightened and saluted as he caught sight of Loki.

            Loki bit back a smirk. Oh, if only Odin could see him now.

“Continue your good work, soldier,” Loki said gravely in Odin’s voice, giving him a curt nod. The guard’s eyes lit at his compliments.

            Loki swept through the corridors, humming under his breath. His hand stroked the smooth surface of Gungnir. Even though a year had passed, he still barely believed that Gungnir was in his hands. How long had he dreamed? And how many times had his dream slipped through his grasp? It had taken too long, but this time he had outdone himself.

Loki paused under a stone arch to admire the flurry of activity below. Children frolicked in the streets and crowds gathered around merchant carts. He could hear the roar of laughter from the people in the theater, the sweet melodies from a performer’s instrument, and the murmuring of conversation. They were celebrating Malekith’s fall and Loki celebrated his first year of ruling. A slow smile spread across his face.

“Father!” a deep voice called out from behind him, souring his good mood. Loki stiffened. He willed himself to turn. Thor walked toward him, a blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders, Mjolner on his belt, and a smile upon his face.

            “Ah, my son,” Loki said, forcing delight into his voice.

            “May I join you, father?” Thor asked. Loki looked into Thor’s piercing blue eyes, his hands unconsciously reaching for the knife hidden within his armor. Those eyes would see through his deceit any moment now. Thor had seen through his lies once; when Loki grieved over Frigga’s death.

The innocence in Thor’s eyes did not change.

            “Of course,” Loki replied. They looked into the city for a while in silence.

            “Why do you not celebrate with your men, Thor?” Loki finally asked, “they honor your bravery and strength.”

            Thor shook his head.

            “I do not deserve such honor,” Thor said, looking into the night.

            Loki looked at Thor in astonishment. It was such a un-Thor like response. Loki had never known Thor to be humble. He could still clearly recall their adventures as children. Loki trying to warn Thor about Thor’s foolish plans, Thor’s stubbornness leading them into trouble anyways, and finally, Loki’s quick wit saving them from some terrible demise. Always, Thor would take the glory— attributing their success to his bravery and strength. Even if Loki objected, who would believe that Thor’s lanky and weak raven-haired brother was capable of such a feat? Loki was merely a shadow next to his brother.

            Loki clenched his teeth. There was a time when he would have done anything for Odin’s family, but no more. He would never be so foolish again.

            Thor’s eyes were distant, not noticing Loki’s sudden silence.

            “You defeated Malekith and saved the nine realms from falling into darkness,” Loki finally reminded him.

            “It was not only my bravery, father. If not for Jane Foster and the mortals with her, Erik, Darcy, and that….” Thor frowned. Loki raised his eyebrows as Thor made hand motions toward his face in a hopeless attempt to describe the last mortal. “...Man with short hair and no moustache. I would not have been able to bring us victory,” Thor finished.

            If he had been in his original form, Loki would have rolled his eyes and sprouted a witty remark, but pretending to be Odin, he only said, “You have learned to be humble like a true king.”

            Thor looked at Loki, his eyes weary. Loki felt unsettled by this Thor, so different from the one that he had grown up with; no longer as boisterous or as rash. When had this Thor come to be?

            “Loki could have been a better king,” Thor told him. Loki’s eyes narrowed. Was this Thor’s attempt to guilt-trip him to reveal his true form? For he, Loki, would not fall for such a trick.

“Father, Loki saved Jane Foster and I!” Thor defended his statement, his eyes searching Loki’s face. Thor had taken Loki’s expression to be one of disagreement, Loki realized. Loki was rendered speechless. The oaf truly believed what he was saying, Loki thought with disbelief. Thor was a bigger fool that he had given him credit for. Loki wanted to shake Thor and scream at him, to tell him to wake up and that he, Loki, was _not_ Thor’s brother. Didn’t that oaf get the message when Loki tried to kill him? Loki drew a deep breath and unclenched his fists, trying to contain his fury at Thor’s stupidity.

            “I—I have done him much wrong…” Thor continued to talk, but Loki was no longer listening.

_Thor is only a warrior, all brawn and no brains. He knows nothing about me; only the lies that I have fed him_ , growled Loki to himself. Sacrifice himself for Thor? The idea was hilarious. He only wanted to shake Thanos from his trail and to take the throne, no more. _Thor means nothing to me_ , Loki thought coldly. In fact, he would look forward to killing Thor when the time comes.

_“_ _I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you,”_ Loki flinched as his own words before his brother’s coronation wafted back into his mind. _They lied to me, I was only Odin’s hostage used to keep the peace_ , Loki countered silently. He summoned the memory of when his world shattered; when he stood upon the brink of the void and stared down into its limitless depths. He had felt bitterness, desperation, hopelessness, and finally…hatred. Loki allowed those feelings to fill him, crushing the weak self that threatened to surface. Loki realized that Thor was still speaking.

“…Loki, my brother and your son, died heroically—“

“ODIN IS NOT MY FATHER,” Loki exploded, his voice shaking. Thor jerked backwards, confusion in his eyes.

“That is what Loki told me,” Loki quickly added, his heart thumping furiously in his chest. He held his breath as Thor nodded slowly, concern spreading across his face. What had possessed him? Loki did not know.

“I...I am sorry—“ Thor began.

            “I am weary Thor, I need rest,” Loki cut Thor off, waving his apology away. Before Thor could say anything more, Loki turned and walked away, the Odin staff clenched tightly in his hands.          

Loki didn’t know where he was going. He just _needed_ to get away from Thor; from those concerned eyes that trailed his departing form.

* * *

 

Thunder rumbled, stirring the excitement in Thanos’s chest. He looked over the parapet, the black spires of his tower thrusting into the troubled skies, the only structure to break the wasteland covered by fat flakes of ash.

He frowned at the figures below, their heads bowed as they shuffled along on their way. A pathetic crowd, but they would not fail him again.

"Lord Thanos, they are ready."

Thanos grunted without turning around, satisfied at the slight tremor in the soldier's voice.

Fear was a beautiful thing. He remembered the fear of the raven haired Asgardian. It had been curtained behind feigned arrogance. But under Thanos' lessons, arrogance shredded like cobwebs and he was able to behold its full glory.

Thoughts of the Asgardian, of _Loki_ , also brought anger. Loki had failed to acquire for him what was rightly his and managed to evade a long overdue punishment. To make it worse, his informants had notified him that Loki sat on Asgard’s throne. Thanos gritted his teeth.

He wanted to see that fear again and he hungered to hear those screams.

"Give me my gauntlets, " Thanos finally growled.

He was going hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor sighed as he walked, oblivious to the fact that his red cape continuously caught upon the thick thickets that dotted the woods of Vanaheim.

He winced as Sif punched him on the arm.

"What troubles you Thor?" Sif asked in annoyance, "You're usually in a better mood than this after a fight. Is it Jane?"

Thor bit back another sigh.

"It is the All-Father," Thor finally replied, "I do not think he have forgiven Loki."

Sif quieted at the mention of Loki. Thor glanced back at her. Her expression was thoughtful.

"What? " Thor asked.

"Do you really think Loki is dead, Thor?" Sif asked softly.

"I saw my brother die, " Thor answered quietly, remembering his heart drop at the sight of Loki looking so helpless as death took him. He blinked, clearing his throat and blocked out the memory of that day.

"I keep on thinking that Loki will suddenly appear, " Sif commented, "He was always good at escaping."

Thor said nothing. Sometimes he thought he glimpsed Loki in the corners of his eyes and his heart would race. He would turn, a rebuke ready on his tongue to tell his brother off for scaring him. But only an empty scenery awaited. Thor had thought he could save Loki; felt a spark of connection between them before death tore his brother away.

"I do not think I have forgiven Loki yet," Sif said, biting down her lips. There was a shadow behind her eyes.

"He did try to destroy Midgard," Thor sighed.

"...He did, " Sif agreed slowly. There was a moment of silence.

"Try to forgive Loki," Thor finally said, "He changed at the very end…and he is my brother."

Sif gave him an unconvincing look.

It would be hard for Sif to forgive Loki. He could still feel his own anger and frustration at Loki's stubbornness. But what had frightened him most was the numbing indifference that had begun to gnaw away at his heart.

Sif opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted by a bright stream of light that thundered down from the heavens a short distance away. Thor heard the cracking of trees as they were trampled by the sudden influx of energy.

" What is happening?" Sif shouted as they ran toward the direction of the commotion.

The stream of energy disappeared as suddenly as it came. The uneasy silence seemed to buzz with apprehension. Thor tightened his grip on his hammer as they slowed and quietly maneuvered their way through the greenery, his eyes darting from place to place. He held his breath.

A twig snapped. Thor whirled around, but Sif was faster, her sword already finding its mark—embedded in the throat of a blue skeletal creature. It gurgled as it died, clawing at her sword. But countless more appeared in its place, pouring out from behind trees and bushes.

Back to back, Thor and Sif turned slowly, weary of any sudden attacks. The creatures chattered amongst themselves, baring their teeth, their black irises glittering.

Thor whirled his hammer, letting go of his emotions until only a void was left. The metallic clang of weapons and the soft footsteps on the soil--he could hear them all. He attacked; Mjolnir scattering the creatures like leaves on a windy day. Yet the creatures continued to throw themselves upon the two Asgrdians.

Thor panted, flowing in and out among the creatures, feeling their skulls crack and blood run.

An arrow wheezed by and he snatched it out of the air before it could hit Sif.

"Thor duck! "

Thor threw himself on the ground just as a soldier flew over his head from the force of Sif 's blow, it's ax neatly taking off an inch of hair. Thor growled in annoyance.

"There is too many of them! Fall back! " Thor shouted. He could hear Sif breathing heavily behind him, the ring of her sword, and the snap of bones.

With a roar Thor threw himself on the creatures with renewed strength, curving out a path for Sif and himself. They ran through the woods, the creatures' guttural cries trailing closely behind them.

Thor was nearly blinded by the sudden sunlight as they busted into a clearing. The creatures grunted discontentedly, hovering near the shadowy edges.

"It seems they fear the sun," Thor commented smugly.

The creatures whined and shed away deeper into the woods. Thor saw Sif stiffen and his eyes followed hers. A large purple brute stepped out from among the trees, heavily armored with silver plates glided with gold. Yet it was not the extravagantly decorated armor that caught Thor's attention, but the golden gauntlet he wore on his right hand--crested with jewels, catching the light in a mesmerizing pattern.

"Thor be careful," Sif whispered.

Thor blinked, having unconsciously stepped forward toward the newcomer.

" Who are you and what qualms do you have with Vanaheim?" Thor asked loudly.

"I am Thanos," the stranger said in a gravelly voice, baring is teeth in a wide unpleasant smile, "and you are Loki's bratty brother."

"What do you know of Loki?!" Thor thundered, narrowing his eyes. Thanos ignored him and chuckled to himself.

"That runt did like to babble for you when he was with me. Hmm...What was it that he liked to scream..."Thanos paused, looking thoughtful.

Thor's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He realized his hands were shaking.

"Ah! How can I forget?" Thanos's eyes lit up. "Help me brother! Please...I can't...no more! Why won't you come?" Thanos mocked in a high-pitched voice.

Then Thor was hurtling toward Thanos. Anger boiled through him until he could only see Thanos's smirking face. He raised Mjolnir high above his head, intent on smashing it through Thanos's skull.

Thanos's smile widened and Thor barely had time to register that something was wrong before he was smacked face down onto the dirt. The force of the blow reverberated through the clearing, knocking everyone off his or her feet.

Thor shook his head, trying to rid of the buzz in his ears, and groaned as he rolled forward onto his arms. His breath was completely driven out of him. As Thor reached for Mjolnir, he realized that Thanos stood above him.

_Get up and fight_ , Thor growled to himself. His vision fizzled in reply and only Thanos's leery smile was clear.

A sliver of fear wormed through him and he became aware of the low hum of power emitting from Thanos's gauntlet, hidden from him by his own anger.

He could dimly hear Sif shouting his name in the distance. But it was to late to run.

With a desperate burst of energy, Thor pushed himself off the ground and attacked.

But Thanos was ready and Thor was consumed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor! " Sif shouted as Thor collapsed limply onto the ground. She ran towards him, cursing his name under her breath. Why was Thor so stupid? Couldn’t he feel the massive amount of energy coursing out of Thanos's gauntlet? She could feel it now, vibrating against her skin and leaving behind goose bumps.

A minion of Thanos's leapt out at her and she stabbed him with her sword. There went Thor's theory about them being afraid of the light.

Thor. She had to get to him...but then what? Could she save him?

Sif bit back a cry of surprise as Thanos suddenly appeared in front of her, moving with inhuman speed. He lashed out at her and she ducked nimbly under his arm, sweeping backwards with her sword to land a shallow cut. The cruel glare in Thanos’s eyes made her want to cringe.

Thanos flicked away a drop of his blood nonchalantly.

“Not too shabby Asgardian,” Thanos sneered, “But run now and I may not chase you.”

Sif didn't reply. She would kill Thanos. Her movement was a blur as she whirled her blade to slice at Thanos’s side. Thanos stepped back and grabbed her sword with his gauntlet, wrenching it out her grip. She cried out as Thanos crushed her sword within his fists, the fragmented pieces clanging to the ground.

Then Thanos's hands were around her throat and she gasped, her feet flailing weakly as Thanos brought her up to his eye level.

"A loyal soldier…or is it something more?" There was a wicked sparkle in Thanos’s purple eyes as Sif clawed at his iron grip. The world spun. Only her anger kept her awake.

Then the pressure around her throat was suddenly gone and she landed awkwardly in the dirt, wheezing for breath, hearing Thanos’s minions laugh. She felt her cheeks flush and she clenched her shaking hands.

“If only your skill is as deadly as your glare,” Thanos said, “Regrettably, I will not be killing you today. Run back to your fake king and tell him I will be taking care of Thor for a while…a very long while.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sif asked hoarsely, feeling her neck still burning from Thanos’s clenches.

Thanos smiled unpleasantly, “There is no why except the universe is mine to use as I please. And it pleases me to destroy you slowly and painfully.”

“Odin will never let you get away with this,” Sif growled.

Thanos threw back his head and laughed, “If only he was still here.”

Thanos raised his hands and his gauntlet shone brightly. Sif threw up her hands as the light became blinding. A roar filled the air as though the world was breaking apart and she flattened herself onto the ground as the wind howled in her ears, threatening to blow her away. Then silence.

Sif opened her eyes and looked around gingerly. She sat in the sunlit clearing with the leaves swaying gently under a light breeze. Birds chattered joyfully in the woods surrounding her and sky was clear and blue. The only sign of the nightmare that had occurred was the deep crater carved into the center of the clearing.

She threw back her head and screamed. Thor was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki jerked awake from his sleep, shuddering with cold sweat. He drew in a shaky breath, blinking away the smoky wisps of a nightmare. It was still night, a sliver of moonlight shone through the clouds, falling upon the window panels. He fumbled for Guganir and sighed in relief as his fingers touched its smooth surface. Loki fell back into his covers and stared into the shadows; the silence seemed to buzz. His mind drifted into the past and he remembered a time when he was young.

_The fire crinkled merrily in his bedroom as he and Thor hid under the blankets. The small reading lamp stood in between them and he could see that Thor’s eyes were as wide as saucers as Loki spun his tale._

_“And then….” Loki paused dramatically and Thor’s mouth fell open in anticipation. Loki’s mouth curved into a half smile, “the monster snapped his jaw upon the knight and killed him. The end.”_

_Thor seemed to deflate in disappointment._

_“That’s not how the story is suppose to end,” Thor whined, pulling on Loki’s arm. They both gasped as the covers were whipped away and shrank back guiltily under Frigga’s disproving frown._

_“Both of you should be asleep,” she told them firmly, placing the reading lamp on the table and winking off the light with a wave of her hand. She tucked them into the bed, making sure they snug and comfortable under the warm covers._

_“No more talking. You two princes need your sleep,” she said as she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and dimmed the fireplace._

_Frigga hovers at the door and whispers a good night before shutting it firmly behind her._

_Loki felt the covers move as Thor shifted around in bed._

_“Come on Loki,” Thor whispers, “finish telling me the story.”_

_“I already did,” Loki snapped, keeping his eyes firmly closed._

_“No. I want the real ending,” Thor insisted, pulling at his sleeve._

_With a loud sigh, Loki began from where he diverted from the tale. And because Thor was so demanding, Loki ends up telling Thor bedtime stories until the first rays of sunlight crept into their room._

Loki’s eyes flew open and as he sat up groggily, there was another loud rap at the door. He growled in annoyance. It was still dark outside.

“Who disturbs me at this hour?” Loki asked curtly, feeling Odin’s form drape over him. It was second nature to him now.

“It is your most humble servant, Caita,” a mumbled voice said.

“Enter,” Loki replied, unweaving the magical strands that sealed the doors.

The door creaked open and an elderly slumped man shuffled inside, his beard and hair as white as snow, shutting the door behind him.

“What is it, old man? Can it not wait till morning?” Loki asked irritably, allowing his glamour to fall.

Caita scratched his face nervously, his eyes darting everywhere except to Loki’s face. “It is the Lady Sif,” Caita muttered, “she begs to see your majesty as soon as possible.”

Loki had to lean close to catch everything that Caita said. He was sure that the old man had lost his marbles a long time ago. When Loki first met Caita, he did not speak much to anyone, and after Loki had threatened him, Caita did not speak to anyone at all. Except to Loki of course—reporting back everything he heard from the servants. Caita had cleaned the guests’ rooms, now he cleaned Loki’s. Caita was proving to be rather useful, and if he revealed Loki’s true identity, who would believe a crazy old man?

“Lady Sif?” Loki repeated, puzzled. He distantly remembered that Thor and Sif had traveled to Vanaheim to visit Hogun. A pang of disappointment shot through him. He had hoped that Thor and Sif would stay there for more than a day. Just when he thought he could get some peace and quiet. Loki sighed.

“Lady Sif looked particularly distressed,” Caita murmured and then furiously began to argue with himself under his breath.

“Tell her, I shall see her now,” Loki told Caita. With a bow, Caita shuffled backwards out of the room still refusing to meet his eyes.

“She better not want to talk to me about her despairing relationship with Thor,” Loki growled to himself as he flung on his robes and grabbed Guganir. He sincerely hoped that whatever Sif had to say was at least somewhat important or enlightening.


End file.
